


Stick Shift

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Driving, Gallavich, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minific, fic a day in may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's learning to drive stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Shift

**Author's Note:**

> For Fic A Day In May.

Ian gritted his teeth as the gears crunched again.

"Mick, you have to put the clutch all the way to the floor when you change gears."

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Who would have thought it, eh? Mickey Milkovich can't handle a stick!" Ian grinned over at him.

"Fuck you. I can handle it just fine. Never heard YOU complaining."

"Oh you'll never hear me complain about THAT. This car on the other hand..."

As if on cue, the gearbox scraped and grated again, then Mickey over-revved the accelerator, pulled his foot off the clutch way too early and the car stalled with a jerk.

"Fuck!" Mickey slammed his hands against the steering wheel, accidentally tripping the horn at the same time.

Ian laughed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know?"

"I ain't ashamed. Just pissed off," Mickey let go of the wheel and turned to face Ian. "And you don't have to look so fucking smug about it either."

"I'm not smug. Just means I get to spend a bit more time teaching you that's all," Ian shrugged, "now, swap." And he reached for the car door handle.

Ian walked around the front of the car, and Mickey made a show of climbing across the seats instead, landing in the passenger seat with a soft *whump*

As Ian climbed in beside him, Mickey raised an eyebrow, daring the redhead to say something. Ian just restarted the ignition and pulled smoothly away, casting a sly grin sideways.

Mickey's ears grew hot, partly through anger at being made to look stupid but also because when Ian was like this it made him really fucking horny.

Keeping his eyes forward, he reached across and started palming at Ian's crotch. Ian shifted in his seat and in his peripheral vision, Mickey saw his head flick towards him.

"You might be the better driver Ian, but let's see if you can handle the stick while I'm handling yours."


End file.
